


❛ The Cat and Mouse Game ❜

by qyllenhaal (dotwillow)



Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bad at summaries, Bits of angst, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Power Dynamics, Things are messy for Y/n smh, Unprotected Sex, age gap, slight Chris/Reader in this one, sort of dark!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/qyllenhaal
Summary: If Chris lit a fire under her then the president's son gave her hell in the best and worse ways imaginable.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208654
Kudos: 12





	❛ The Cat and Mouse Game ❜

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship is just a slight deviation in this little universe I’ve created. It probably won’t become a major pairing, but I don’t think I’m quite done with president’s son!Sebastian.

She came alone and it was absolutely terrifying. She walked with trepidation into the building, but she felt it melting away once she realized how lost she was in this crowd.

No one was looking at Y/n, they were looking at the wealthy donors, politicians, and the wives of those powerful people. It wasn’t on her agenda to draw attention from everyone she passed, but she can’t lie and say she isn’t dressed to the tens right now. She saved up for a dress when she was invited months ago. She has never been invited to a White House dinner. It made the galas at her state’s Captiol look like a local fair. Everything was decadent, everyone looked decadent. Y/n wondered if she looked like she fit in. She sure wasn’t a stranger to D.C., nor the White House, but it was never in a setting like this. She wondered who it was exactly that put her name on the list of invites. The senator she worked for wasn’t even attending tonight. Y/n isn’t exactly unknown, as she’s worked hard to get her names in the mouths of people who she needs on her side.

There were a few eyes on her, and of course she relished in them, she’s human after all. She couldn’t deny how good she looked. The easy part was looking good, what’s giving her anxiety is the networking part. It is such a huge part of her job and a skill that she learned to perfect in her later college years. She knew when she was being rejected without being verbally told and she knew when the person she was talking to just wanted to ogling at her breast and not actually listening to her. Y/n felt like she was selling herself to the devil when she made sure was showing a little bit of cleavage, but it was one of the best ways to get one of those demons to make time for her.

It was not that bad though, in fact things were going better than she expected just an hour into it. Everyone was mingling, some dying to get close to the President and get a few words in. As much as it was surreal to be in the same room as him, the President wasn’t on Y/n’s list of people to talk about. She’d be embarrassed if anyone found out she wrote a list of people in her notes app that she wanted to exchange contact info with. She got her hands on the guest list through her friend, who could possibly get in trouble for it, but she was eternally grateful. Her eyes scanned the list and stopped when she saw Chris’s name. She shouldn’t have been surprised but her heart began to race when she saw it. Adding ‘avoiding my sort-of-kind-of ex’ to her list was no on the agenda.

She hadn’t spoken to him in about a month, but their problems really began 3 months ago. One disagreement, over a trip he booked for them, led into a full blown fight. She told him that it was stupid to risk getting caught just so he could take her to see some mountains in Montana. He said one little thing that set her off and she was screaming that she hated him. She wishes she was in his office, or maybe even at his house so she could throw something, but they were at her apartment and she wasn’t going to break her stuff over him, even though she wanted to really bad.

“You can’t be a career woman all of your life. Especially when your proposals get rolled over so much”

It was so hurtful. Y/n has heard similar things from people before but never from him. No matter how many times her and Chris butted heads on many values, he never doubted her ability. He knows that the only reason she gets rolled over is because she allows him and his cronies to roll over her progressive ideals. He was an absolute politician; he was very good at planting the seed of doubt in people’s heads. She never expected that from him…all over stupid mountains in Montana.

Chris did his best to make it up to her, apologies, gifts, and just about anything a boyfriend could do to get his girlfriend back. The only difference was that her boyfriend had a wife. He hated when she brought that but how could she not? Her hands weren’t entirely clean either, but if he wanted to go low she would go even lower.

Y/n didn’t tell him she would be here tonight, he didn’t deserve to know. He isn’t her boyfriend, nor an important figure in her life anymore. She desperately doesn’t want to run across him. She knows that his wife is going to be hanging off of his arm, probably wearing precious jewels and a dress that was his favorite color.

It doesn’t matter. They were done, she didn’t need to think about him for more than five seconds. Plus, she had another dog barking up her tree.

“You seem like a girl who likes her alcohol straight.”

The President’s son, Sebastian, was talking a damn good game. He was distracting her from finding the last two people on her list, but he was also a distraction from the inevitable hurt she was going to feel when her eyes landed on Chris and his wife, seemingly happy together.

Sebastian had been trying for a while now. It was somewhat pathetic, but Y/n found it endearing at times. She was never going to give him any play since he was the President’s son and she didn’t want to get tangled up in that. But her interest in him confirmed her personal pathology of having a thing for unavailable men. He had such a messy personal life that would make him a burden, but she could not stop herself from engaging with him.

“I like a little sweetness in my alcohol.”

“Me too.”

Sly smiles and wandering eyes were the thing between them. She could tell he was already tipsy while she only had one drink. Sebastian really had to clean up his image once his father became President, but old habits die hard. When Y/n looked at him, all she could see was that messy man that his father’s opponent tried to use against their campaign. It didn’t work for them, in fact people saw Sebastian as a fun guy. Y/n just knew by looking into his eyes that he was still looking for trouble. She let one man drag her into trouble, she wasn’t going to let another one do the same. She may have her fun for the night, but that’s all it’s going to be.

“Why are you so antsy? Afraid to be seen with me?” He joked. He always made jokes like that. It kind of annoyed her, but she humored him.

“S'not you. I’m just…trying to avoid someone,” she confessed.

Y/n never even hinted to Sebastian that she was previously involved with someone, and that that someone is a US Senator. She didn’t think it was necessary, and she didn’t know how he would react.

“I know the feeling. Except I’m trying to avoid everyone here.”

“Including me?”

“Never you honey.”

Something about the way he said that, honey, made her melt. She did not want to admit that she felt heat between her legs or that she was fantasizing about how wild his kisses probably are.

“Who are you avoiding?”

Y/n was hesitant. She was open with him about one thing, but she was unsure if she should fully indulge him in her dilemma. Getting him involved would make things so much worse.

“A disgruntled ex you could say.”

“Who? Who is it?” His eyes lit up. Y/n didn’t know if it was because she indirectly stated that she was available or if it was because he loved the thrill of drama. He was probably bored of the milquetoast clean image and lusted for something more exciting.

“I’m not going to say it, Sebastian,” she brings the glass up to her lips after she finishes her words. She knows that he isn’t going to drop it, and that in fact he was going to continue to pry even more.

“You can tell me. I know a thing or two about having dirty things people don’t want to know.”

Y/n didn’t realize how close he was to her. He was slowly inching closer to her as their conversation progressed and now he was damn near whispering in her ear. She could smell the alcohol and faint smell of cigarettes on him; it was intoxicating. Y/n was slowly coming to terms with what made her come back to him because of how messy he was. She could see that darkness swimming in his eyes and every part of her screamed to dive in.

“Guess,” she said with a smirk playing on her face.

Sebastian chuckled. Of course she wasn’t going to make it easy for him, she never did so why start now?

“Well, the fact that you’re talking to me makes me believe you have a particular type. Someone who has their name out there and not just a faceless billionaire. I’ve seen you reject two guys tonight and I don’t think it’s because you don’t find them attractive; Meiers is a trust fund kid but his name isn’t big enough for you, is it?”

Y/n didn’t realize he was watching her before catching and cornering her at the bar. She felt her face with both embarrassment and desire. It was fun to be on the receiving end of being psychoanalyzed.

“You’re not exactly wrong, but I’m not exactly as predictable as you think.”

“You’re not, I would know that the best. Still, I don’t think you know you’re more transparent than you believe.”

She watched him look around the room, as coyly as he could. There were people, mostly women, who wanted to catch the attention of the President’s son. He avoided their eyes and instead looked at them men in the room who were in his line of vision. Y/n wouldn’t go for someone just because they have money, nor does she strictly fawn over looks. It had to be someone like him or similar to him.

Y/n wasn’t confident in him finding out who exactly she was talking about. He kept his face straight as he looked around, she hoped that it meant obliviousness.

“Do you want to tell me why Chris Evans is staring at us right now?”

Y/n dared to look around the room and her eyes met his. She dragged her eyes away from his and back to Sebastian’s eyes; she isn’t sure which one is worse.

“Don’t fucking tell me that’s the guy you were screwing.” Her silence was enough to answer his question. “You’ve been blowing me off because you’re hung up over that?”

“I’m not hung up over him,” Y/n snapped. There were some people around them that looked to them, but quickly turned away. “We’ve been done for a while. You think I’d be talking to you if I was still involved with him?”

Y/n wasn’t lying about that last part, however she is still in love with that man. She was so caught up in their romance until their big argument gave her the space for reality to come crashing back to her. As much as it hurt to kick him out and tell him to never speak to her again, it made her reflect on the last year of her life with him. While Sebastian wasn’t a fresh start for her, he was the perfect distraction.

“How did you get involved with someone like him? I know you work for his constituent, but how did that uptight bastard get you?”

“It’s complicated and not something I want to talk about her in the goddamn White House.”

Sebastian paused to take another gulp from his glass. Y/n was the most confusing woman he has ever tried to court. She was a walking contradiction at times, but he didn’t judge because he’s been in worse situations. Being in a relationship with a married person was a walk in the park compared to some of the shit he’s done. He hoped that that’s not why she’s rejecting him. Knowing that she just got out of something (he’s hesitant to call it a relationship) relieved his ego a little bit. Plus he really did believe her when she said she wouldn’t be talking to him if she was caught up in something else. She was actually talking to him for more than ten minutes, she was more interested than she let on.

“We can talk about it at my hotel.”

“You and I both know that if we go back to your hotel, which I’m not saying I’m agreeing to, we aren’t going to be doing any sort of talking.”

Sebastian was about to speak but he was cut off by his father’s voice. Y/n thought she was going to die. It was hard for most people to understand that she had no interest in meeting or fawning over the President. If she ever spoke to him, words of contempt would rattle in her head. Severely disliking politicians and working for and with politicians gave her some crazy cognitive dissonance; but it was necessary if she wanted to get the work done.

Y/n was able to slip away before she was trapped into an awkward conversation with Sebastian and his parents. She doesn’t know how he’d introduce her and what the optics of that would look like. Being the girlfriend of the President’s son terrified her, not just his messy personal life.

She accidently got swept up into a crowd of people slowly dancing with each other. She was mindlessly walking away without even considering where she was going. Someone grabbed her hand and she was gently pressed into someone’s chest. It was a little bit relieving that she didn’t make herself look like an idiot by standing in the middle of a group of dancing people. She looked up and was even more relieved. It was Dave Meiers, California state representative who had a promising future to become a Senator. He came on too strong, stronger than either Sebastian or Chris. Any other time she’d be irked to see her face but now she looked at him like a senator.

“You wander around like Bambi,” Y/n accidentally stepped on his toe before she was able to realize what direction they were moving in, “dance like it too.”

She feigned a laugh and looked away from him. Sebastian was in the spot she had left him, in a conversation with his parents and a few other people, but he looked as if he was looking for Y/n instead. This felt so fucked up. Jenna had told her she shouldn’t go if she was too nervous, but she thought she was braver than that.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight,” Dave’s voice drew her attention back to him.

“Thank you. You look handsome too.”

Y/n knew what was going to happen eventually. She was going to have to trade dance partners soon just like everyone else. (She never understood why this was a thing at these events. It always made her feel like she was in a ballroom dancing class).

Thirty seconds later and Dave was handing her off to someone else while he acquired a new partner. Luckily she just got some old guy, probably a donor because she didn’t recognize his face. He didn’t try to make conversation with her and just enjoyed the music. Y/n found it odd to find solace slow dancing with a Chrisom old man, but it gave her a temporary moment not to worry. But that time went by much faster than she wished and she was handed off again.

Y/n doesn’t have to look up to know. His hands are so familiar to her; she’s had them on her body so many times before.

“I think you want me to cause a scene, don’t you?”

Chris’s breath tickled her ear. The fact that this was the only way they could be this close in public without anyone, especially his wife, batting an eye was almost comical.

“We aren’t together. You’d make yourself look like fool and you have about a decade or two left of your career; you wouldn’t dare do anything to make yourself look stupid.”

“You don’t think I wouldn’t consider that, for you?”

She avoided his eyes, she had to or else she was going to undo all of the work she did in their time apart. He was a great liar because she is well aware he isn’t going to throw his career away for her no matter how many times he says it. Y/n doesn’t particularly want him to do that anyway.

“Like I said, we aren’t together. What I do is my business.”

“That boy is in the headlines almost every month stirring up some trouble. You and I both know you’re not that kind of girl, you hate trouble.”

“You don’t know me like you think you do.”

“Bullshit.”

The music changed, indicating that it was time to switch partners, but Chris held on to her. He pressed himself to her and kept her close, not caring if anyone was looking but luckily they were not.

“I’m not done with you. Meet me in ten minutes.”

“No. This isn’t our State Capitol, you can’t just tell me to meet you somewhere.”

“Fine, where are you staying?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Y/n’s defiance was starting to get to him. Normally he liked it, but not when she was being this stubborn. He was doing all the right things to make her feel better, yet she wasn’t crawling back to him. They weren’t two teenagers in high school, but he sure felt like they were.

“I miss you so fucking much. I feel like I’m dying here. It kills me not to talk to you or touch you or taste you. I’m all alone without you.” Y/n looked at him like she was appalled, which he wasn’t surprised by. And what followed didn’t surprise him either.

“You have a wife.”

“That marriage is dead. She can barely stand me and only stays for the benefits of being a Senator’s wife. I wouldn’t be surprised if she has a boyfriend or two.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“I’m not trying to make it sound morally better, I’ve long given up trying to do that. I just need you back Button.” He knows that calling her that would make her give into him.

She stopped responding to him. There was nothing she could say that would make him stand down. All Y/n can do to send a message to him would be to slip away. That’s why she forced herself out of his embrace when she saw other people switching partners. It was back to dancing with some Chrisom man.

Partner after partner and she’s wondering why did she even come. Yes, she did network with a few new faces, but it wasn’t worth the emotional turmoil she was put through. She felt her mind ping-ponging between Chris and Sebastian. Sebastian must’ve left because she didn’t spot him anywhere; lucky him.

Y/n was ready to call it a night. She let herself be passed off again, telling herself just two or three more dances then she’s out of here.

“I’ve finally found you again.” Sebastian always appeared out of thin air. She’s not used to him like she is Chris or even Dave. Her guard is always up with him because she can’t fully get a grasp of him as a whole. “You ran off when my parents came.”

“I wasn’t exactly that enthused to meet them.”

“I can’t blame you.”

He lingered a bit, Y/n could tell he wanted to ask her that particular question once again. It was just a matter of what mood she was in. Both were tired, physically and mentally. He wasn’t sure how she would perceive it now, but there was something on her face that made him want to give it another try.

“Let’s get out of here.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. He was leading her off the dance floor and out of the room. Y/n’s feet had a mind of their own. She followed him without question. It was bold of him to just take charge but after her run in with Chris she didn’t mind it one bit.

“I just want to make you feel good.”

Y/n felt bad for the taxi driver who had to endure their giggling and whispering. She was drunk on his attention and the way his hands moved over the fabric of her dress. She couldn’t believe she was giving in but it felt so good to do so. His touch was tantalizing.

Sebastian had left the driver a good tip for barely being able to contain himself around her. He was shameless about how he behaved around her. He felt like a kid about to open a Christmas present he’s been asking for all year. She was uncharacteristically clinging to him, her face pressed into his neck the entire elevator ride up to his room.

“You smell so good,” her speech was slurred for absolutely no reason. He loved how giddy she was.

His hotel room was huge, much bigger than the one she was gladly leaving empty for the night. Of course his hotel was stocked with wine, expensive wine too. She wanted a taste of the Masion Leroy but he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. His lips delicately kissed her neck. She was surprised at how he could kiss her so unhurriedly despite pining after her so hard. But he wanted to take his time with her as this could be his only chance. A moment of weakness for her was the opportunity of a lifetime for him. He found a new obsession in her, especially when his name rolled off of her soft lips.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you,” he whispered into her ear, causing her to whimper.

Y/n wouldn’t allow him to do anything less than fuck her until her brain stopped working. Those rumors about him may have dispelled her from wanting to date him, but fucking him was a completely different story.

She felt him slip the straps off her dress off of her shoulders. Just a thin veil of fabric separated them from each other. He just wanted to see her naked before anything else. He was going to ravish her, but he needed to see her standing in front of him in all of her glory.

“Show me how fucking pretty you are sweetheart.”

When he dropped the professional, good son act, his voice had more of an edge to it and his words were ragged. Something about it was somewhat sleazy too, and it made her drip. Y/n was never the one to go for the “bad boys” but he scratched a curious itch that she had. If he was troubled then his mouth was sin.

Y/n watched him sit on the edge of the beg, his face a cross between being smug and hungry for more.

“You think you’ve earned to see me naked?”

“Don’t get antsy on me now sweetheart. I’ll literally get on my hands and knees and beg for you.” The visual of that made her want to torture him so more, but his declaration of pure devotion was just enough.

“That desperate? I find it hard to believe that you haven’t used your title as President’s son to get into someone’s bed.” She stepped back from her and began to peel her dress off. His eyes wandered over every part of her body, trying to study every inch that he can. He wouldn’t hesitate to admit that he fantasized about what she looked like underneath her clothes before and the reality was so much sweeter than the fantasy. “How much do you want me?” She just couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“You’re going to make a man beg? You’re hellish.”

Sebastian loved the thrill she gave him. She made him chase her even when she was standing in front of him half-naked. Y/n was only a few feet away but not within arms reach. He needed to feel her smooth skin underneath his fingers. She ought to know that it doesn’t take much to make him weak for her.

“I’d sneak you into every unathorized zone and fuck you there. Hell, I’d even fuck you on the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial.”

Y/n finally stepped closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to him. She felt his lips ghosting across her stomach, it made her shiver.

“So juvenile.” Maybe his promises would impress someone who was not involved in this life, but it didn’t impress her much. However she couldn’t stand to torture herself any further, she needed this poor man’s to show how much he’s dedicated to her.

Sebastian just kept kissing her skin, like he was completely grateful that she allowed him to do so. She found it pointless to keep her walls up when she was already in a compromising position. And she had no choice but to be vocal when his hands squeezed her ass. She yelped and felt him laugh against her skin. He pulled back to look up at her. Her make-up was so pretty and looked perfect enough to ruin. He was still fully dressed in his suit and he liked the dynamic it created.

“C'mon pretty girl. I want to see you on your knees for me.”

The gruffness of his voice made her obey. His bulge was prominent in his pants. She rubbed her hand lightly over it until he began to groan. She looked up at him, looked into his beautiful eyes as she unzipped his pants.

“You want me to suck you off?” Her voice paled in comparison to his. She kept her tone teasingly soft. Sebastian only nodded his head, at a loss for words when seeing her looking up at him. He pulled himself out and Y/n was a bit awestruck. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t seen a dick in real life in a few months, or it could’ve been his size that had her looking at it like an idiot.

Sebastian placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed her closer to him. Her mouth opened instinctively and she took half of him in her mouth. A string of expletives fell from his lips when her hot mouth wrapped engulfed him. Y/n pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock and laved him when she saliva. She could feel his cock pulse against her tongue. It made her throb to feel the weight of his cock against her tongue. He forced her down to take him a little more into her mouth. The urge to gag was bothering her, but she relaxed herself to take his cock further in.

“Such a sweet little thing.”

Both of his hands grabbed her hand and he started to slowly fuck her face. Y/n moaned around him, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her face at his carnal sawing. It was clear to her that he was just trying to make himself feel good, but it made her feel warm inside to please him. She couldn’t help herself when she snaked her hand between her legs and rubbed herself through her panties.

A tear or two slid down her cheek and Sebastian’s heart stuttered. She looked like she was in a daze sucking his cock. Her mouth felt like silky heaven around him and Sebastian wondered how her pussy would feel like. He noticed that she was playing with herself, but let her continue to do it. However, he was somewhat jealous that he couldn’t see it for himself. He leaned over to unhook her bra and let her tits fall free; he just wanted another pretty sight to see while she was sucking him off.

“Wrap your hand around me…yea…just like that baby. Such a good girl, I knew you’d be.”

He petted her head like she was a dog. It should’ve been degrading but it just left her enthralled. The mix of her saliva and his pre-cum dripped onto her breast. Each time she felt a wet blob hit her skin she moaned around him.

“You keep doing that and I’m going to blow my load into your mouth.”

He used much more crass terminology than Chris. Chris usually used the most loving words that focused more on Y/n herself than the actual act. Sebastian, on the other hand, fawned over every move she made.

“I thought that’s what you wanted?” She said briefly before taking him back into her mouth. Y/n never particularly loved her mouth being used like it was just a vessel to get someone off, but she loved the noises Sebastian made when he fucked her face. His hips picked up in pace when he was back in her mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged around him.

“You’re so fucking pretty Y/n. I should be recording you right now, keeping this memory forever. Love hearing that little mouth of yours make so many noises,” his words were so sweet on her ears.

Sebastian wanted to keep going, but if he came now, came so soon, then it’d be a while before he would have the energy to go again. The alcohol was already making him feel heady, so he didn’t want to take any chances. Y/n’s mouth felt so good, but he knew that pussy was going to feel even better.

Y/n gasped loudly when he pulled out of her mouth and gave her the much needed air. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged from the tears he caused her. It was hard to come into the moment when he was moving her into positions that he wanted her in.

“Open up for my baby, I want a taste of that pretty pussy.”

Y/n was more than eager to do so. It’s been too long since she’s had someone give her the attention she so deeply craved. She wasn’t used to lust being the motivating factor instead of love, but she was going to take it.

The only thing she still adorned was a necklace and her underwear. He could see just how wet she was from the damp patch of fabric.

“I bet that ancient fucking senator never went down on you. You’re a goddamn beauty but you don’t have the best taste sweetheart.”

“You’re between my legs right now, does that constitute good taste?”

“Touche.”

Sebastian groaned at the sight of her wet cunt when he pulled her panties down. He parted her legs even further before resting them on his shoulders. He didn’t like to tease once he had the prize in his possession. Too many days he has thought about her sweet honey pot to not just dive right in.

His name was sensual on her lips. The pride he felt when he had to hold her hips down was indescribable. He should’ve known how addictive she was going to taste. He liked to see which areas and pressure made her gasp and moan the most. She liked the most when his tongue slid under the hood of her clit, he noted. He was driving her wild with such a simple stroke of the tongue. Her back arched into the air, her nipples hardening. She would foolishly give everything up to keep Sebastian’s mouth on her, even though he wouldn’t dare do that.

His pink lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked harshly. Y/n swore she saw the devil dancing in his eyes when looking into them. “Sebastian,” she whispered his name like a silent prayer. The noises his mouth made against her pussy were almost louder than her cries.

She was so close to cumming, until he pulled away. He hated to see her pout but he was going to make it up to her.

“I’m gonna make you cum, don’t worry honey. Roll over.”

Turning her back to him worried her a bit. Her bare ass was exposed to him and she always pegged him as a guy who liked to spank. She waited to feel his hand come down on her and to feel that sting against her ass, but it wasn’t coming. Instead his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. She yelped at how sudden he moved her.

“I’m going to fuck you bare. Unless you want me to leave you here, opening and waiting for me on your knees while I take about an hour or two before deciding to come back and fuck you with a condom.”

“No! Please just fuck me…I trust you,” he had made her completely desperate for him that she didn’t even question him. It was a far different message than the one she had always thrown at him. Apparently he wasn’t too messy to deal with when he was promising to fuck her to her heart’s content. He wasn’t going to fault her though, nor was he going to take it out on her now. He was completely smitten with her. And it’s a hasty feeling he has, but he wanted to spend every day of his life like this.

“So you want me to fuck you raw? Don’t you think that might cause some issues?”

Sebastian didn’t give her the chance to answer because he was dividing her folds with the head of his cock. He rubbed the tip through her wet petals until she was whining for more.

“Too horny to answer, huh?”

Finally he pushed into her. She was open and wet for him. He nearly knocked the wind out of her when he thrusted swiftly into her. Sebastian nearly buried himself inside of her until he drew back and filled her up again.

“Seb,” she whimpered blindly. He could get used to hearing her saying his name like a whiny whore.

“Don’t have much to say now?” He held onto her hips and created a hypnotic rhythm, “take my cock baby.”

Y/n wholeheartedly believed that Sebastian was set on fucking her brains out. He was spoiling her, that’s for sure. Every punishing thrust gave her no chance to digest his words. She was drunk without access to alcohol in her system.

“I’m going to cum inside of you, and you’re going to take my cum.” He didn’t care if she was on birth control or not. He believed that she was the one for him; just perfect in every way.

“Yes yes yes, just please keep pounding me,” her warbly voice made it easier for him to envision the tears on her face. “Please cum inside of me!”

He pulled her back onto his cock, his hips meeting her ass creating a loud slapping noise of sweaty skin. Her begging made him fuck her faster. The way she called him daddy and begged for his cum helped spearhead his fantasy. His fingers dug into her skin as he dragged her back brutally over and over again. Sebastian fucked her like a true hedonist. Y/n was drowning in his wants and his desires only.

Y/n was overwhelmed causing her mind to partially go blank on her. The only thing in that pretty little head of hers was the promise of Sebastian cumming deep inside of her. She wanted to feel his warm cum splash inside of her. The consequences absolutely did not matter when she was being fucked this good. Maybe she died and went to her own personal heaven because that’s what her body believes. Her walls grip him so sweetly as he hits deep inside of her. At the moment, she believes that he belongs there, right inside of her and telling her what he’s going to do to her instead of asking for it politely. He was conquering her in the most delicious ways; Y/n was not going to think about anything besides Sebastian and his fat cock for the next few days, maybe even weeks.

“Wanna see that pretty face as you cum.”

He pulled out of her momentarily to put her onto her back. His cock filled her again. Y/n looked up at him, his eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. She could tell he was lost in pleasure because he was damn near fucking her off the bed. She felt the edge digging into her back. “Sebastian,” she tried to call him back into reality. He only came to when Y/n was completely hanging off the bed, her arms stopping her from falling.

“Baby you’re so clumsy.” He grabbed onto her waist and continued to fuck her hard despite the compromising position.

He was fucking insane. Every rumor she’s heard about him had to be true. The gossip about him indulging in wild sex was absolutely true. But Y/n never expected her to be on the receiving end of it.

Sebastian loved being able to watch her tits jiggle, but she probably wasn’t enjoying being upside down. He hated to pull out of that warm cunt, but her comfort was more important.

“C'mon honey.”

It was easy to move her around like a ragdoll. She was receptive to everything he was doing to her. When her knees and palms met the floor, she braced herself for him to take her again.

“So nice and wet for me. All that denying you did only to end up get fucked on the fucking floor like a goddamn slut in college.”

Y/n whimpered pathetically. She felt like his slut and every moment of it sent a fire through her.

“I’m not letting you leave tonight without a reminder of me,” his darkening voice alarmed her a bit. She was trapped, her face pushed against the soft carpet while he held her hips up to fuck her from behind. There was a chance that she didn’t want to protest whatever he was going to say next.

“I’m going to give you something so precious. You’re going to look so beautiful carrying our baby,” she let out a long groan which made me laugh at her, “from the way your pussy just clenched around me, I think you want that too.”

All Y/n wanted was to cum. How he was able to withstand his own torture was baffling to her. Maybe he got off the most on seeing her squirm. But the way he spoke to her about giving her his cum must have meant that he was desperate to cum too.

“You’re so fucking pretty. Everything about you is so perfect that I want to ruin it,” he paused to leer after his cock repeating filling her wet gash.

Sebastian was going to be nice to her and let cum. He reached under her and played with her clit. His fingers pressed into her, making her cry.

“Cum for Y/n. I need to feel you tightening around me and coating my cock.”

She felt completely inept as she tried to verbalize just how good her orgasm felt. Y/n wanted to scream it out to the high heavens that she felt like she was floating on a cloud. The wave of relief that washed over her felt foreign after a few months of mid orgasms and heartbreak.

“That’s it girl.”

Y/n endured him fucking her through her orgasm until he began to slow down. She couldn’t believe that he was still hard and going, that he hadn’t cum yet. She was almost too exhausted to continue, but all she had to do was keep her legs open for him and let him pump into her.

“You can barely keep yourself up. I didn’t think I’d be able to make you that weak.”

Her pussy was dripping, too enticing for him not to dip his head down and swipe his tongue through her folds to collect her excess nectar. Sebastian tired too, but he was not quite down with her. He was going to make good on his promise and cum inside of her.

“I won’t make you do much work. Just lay back and let me cum inside of you.”

Y/n’s body relaxed when she felt the softness of the bed beneath her. Her eyes were halfway closed but she could see Sebastian towering over her on the bed. She sighed heavily when her legs were placed onto his shoulders, and her legs stretched under his weight. He was deep inside her again, but he went easy on her by pumping into her slowly. It was better for him this way too since it gave him the time to really feel her velvet walls.

“You take me so well, just like I was made for you. You wanna have my baby?” The vulnerability in her eyes alone could make him cum.

“Yes,” she whined stupidly. Sebastian cupped her face and his lips captured her into a sensual kiss. Her bottom lip had been a bit battered from biting into it.

His hands on her face caused her more dread than the promise of giving her an unplanned child. That wasn’t something she took that seriously compared to every reminder of Chris.

Y/n couldn’t think of him for much longer because Sebastian was slowly pumping his cum into her. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning at the sensation. He looked like an angel when he came, far different from the energy he emits.

Sebastian nearly fell on top of her. He had exhausted himself completely, but not enough to have no energy to roll over and pull her into his chest.

“Fuck baby.”

After all of that, that’s all he had to say. He divulged into laughter. The parts of him that turned Y/n off were starting to show when her self-awareness came back.

“I didn’t think you could take dick like that. I was fucking you in all kind of positions.”

He was too much at times, but what was she going to do? Get up and leave? Not while his cum was seeping out of her.

“Why did you say you wanted to get me pregnant?” She asked after looking up at his tired face.

“Why did you say 'yes’ when I asked if that’s what you wanted?”

“I’m serious Sebastian. I may have been caught up in the moment, but I’m not going to have your child.

"I know that sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead. His arm draped around her shoulder and he circled her nipple with his pointer finger. “I’m just having some fun. Can’t you just indulge me for once?”

“Not when it involves my uterus.”

Sebastian sighed in defeat but he still chuckled. She was something else; one minute begging for him to cum in her and the next telling him off. He couldn’t blame her though, it was a lot to spring up a kink on someone without disclosing beforehand, but her reaction was priceless. No one would be able to take the memory of her spread open to take his cum away from him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, like he could do anything and come out unscathed. He still couldn’t place his finger on why she drove him wild but he never questioned his instinct. It was also warming to know that she was with him instead of that demon Chris.

If it were not for Sebastian, Y/n might’ve made a more regrettable decision. At least getting fucked crazy by the President’s controversial son was a safer option than falling back into Chris’s arms. She could walk away from this with a story for her close friends or someone new to see when she was in D.C.

“Stay with me for the weekend. I’ll cover the cost of your hotel room-”

“Doesn’t matter, I didn’t pay for it.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes if you promise to go easy on me tomorrow. I’m already sore.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Maybe I can get you in at the spa they have here and then fuck you afterwards.”

She didn’t really want that, the spa part. Y/n didn’t mind spending the rest of her time here with him, but she wasn’t fond of the idea of him trying to soften her up anymore. Her entertaining his advances and a kink of his was enough.

He snored loudly and obnoxiously wouldn’t let her go. Her plans were slightly ruined by him and his bravado. But the idea of being ravished for an entire weekend doesn’t sound that bad.


End file.
